


Cinco botellas

by Adhara



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Alcohol, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, F/F, F/M, Watchers
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-07
Updated: 2006-02-07
Packaged: 2017-10-30 18:26:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/334749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adhara/pseuds/Adhara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cinco botellas que Faith se bebió (casi) enteras</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cinco botellas

BLACK WIDOW

Una vez su madre se echó un novio en Montana y no olió nada más durante esos dos meses. Tenía cinco años y la nariz llena de mocos y de ese olor agrio que impregnaba una caravana incluso más llena de mierda que la del tío Brook, que ni siquiera era su tío y ni siquiera tenía los papeles de la caravana. El caso es que allí sólo se bebía Black Widow y con cinco años ella ya sabía una cosa importante: ya sabía que una Black Widow no huele igual que una Guinness. Creía que odiaba todo sobre la Guinness -el desagüe del fregadero cuando se atascaba, el líquido oscuro, exactamente igual, y gente embotellándolo y vendiéndoselo a otra gente como su madre que no se daba cuenta que estaba bebiendo toda la mierda que removía en la trituradora- y en Montana la echó de menos. También echó de menos su casa y el sofá lleno de polvo y el pasillo estrecho con los ruidos de los vecinos porque el imbécil de Montana tenía una caravana en medio de un montón de barro y ella ni siquiera podía salir a jugar y tenía que quedarse allí mientras su madre se reía como la hija retrasada de la portera y el imbécil de Montana le pasaba una lengua rosa y amarilla por el cuello dejando un rastro de babas, un caracol repugnante, un sudor líquido y algo blanquecino en la barba mal afeitada y jamás tocó ni una sola de esas botellas más que para meterlas en la basura, pero durante dos meses la vida de Faith sabía a Black Widow y le hacía vomitar en el barro con cuidado de no mancharse las zapatillas.

***

HEAVEN HILL

Así que el yuppie le pregunta qué quiere y por un segundo siente ganas de reirse en su puta cara porque sólo por eso ya podría demandarle y sacarle una pasta, porque el carnet dice veintidós y su cara diecisiete y el certificado de nacimiento trece y el capullo de la corbata no puede ser tan tonto pero eh, quién sabe, igual no entra en el temario de la facultad de Económicas de Harvard.

\- Whisky. - Duda un momento y opta por lo conocido -. Heaven Hill.

Y el yuppie quiere lo mismo y da un sorbo antes que ella y arruga la nariz elegantemente detrás de su elegantemente horrenda corbata y la mira las tetas. Y Faith se acerca el vaso a los labios y da el primer sorbo alcohólico de su vida y se convence de que su madre tiene que tener algún defecto en alguno de los sitios del cerebro que dicen que controlan los sentidos porque joder, qué asco.

\- Chica dura eh - dice el yuppie aflojándose la corbata y otra vez, las ganas de reirse, porque se debe pensar que es el jodido Sonny Crocket o el irlandés ese de Remington Steele o una mezcla de ambos y en realidad se parece más a la rana Gustavo con traje, si la rana Gustavo es un pederasta de mierda que liga con chavalitas durante sus viajes de negocio. Igual debería hacerle caso a su madre y después de que le paguen una pizza con extra de carne y queso ir a comisaría y llorarle en el hombro a quien quiera que se ocupe de las acusaciones de intento de violación.

\- No sabes cuánto - y podría decirle cualquier cosa, podría decirle que va a matar a toda su familia y luego prenderles fuego usando esa mierda de whisky como combustible porque el tío no la escucharía porque todos están siempre demasiado ocupados mirándole el culo, siempre, como para escuchar una sola puta palabra.

***

WHITE MISCHIEF

La encontró unos metros antes de la dirección que llevaba apuntada en la hoja de papel. Concretamente en el descansillo del bloque de pisos, a aproximadamente siete metros de la puerta pintada de verde con el número 108. Un escritor habría pensado que estaba muerta, un conductor de ambulancias, que había sufrido una sobredosis. La rodeó y no pudo evitar pensar cómo podía ser ella. Cómo podía ser La Elegida con el pelo sucio enredado y extendido sobre un suelo más sucio todavía, y oliendo a vómito y a vodka desde el segundo piso. Esperando a su Elegida durante años siempre creyó que la encontraría en un gimnasio o en una clase de baile, o en un aula de Medicina o Space Camp.

Quiso dejarla allí, por un segundo. Quiso convencerse de que no era la chica que estaba buscando y volver a la calle, a la lluvia, a esperar a la auténtica.

\- ¿Faith Lehane? - susurró. Si no respondía podía dar por hecho que estaba muerta o en coma.

\- ¿Quién coño lo pregunta?

Y se lo tuvo que contar todo, claro. Era como se hacían las cosas. Mientras la desvelaba el plan ancestral, el destino de la Cazadora, su misión, su muerte, todo lo que el Consejo quería mostrarlas, Faith se levantó hasta apoyar la espalda en la pared, buscó con las manos una botella desaparecida, se frotó los ojos, encendió un cigarrillo.

Darrell se lo arrancó de los labios y entonces lo vió. Así era, posiblemente, como la Cazadora miraba a los vampiros. Se obligó a mantener la mirada a aquel animal erizado pero a cambio se evaporaron sus dudas. Sólo necesitaba un guión. Un camino. Sólo necesitaba un vigilante.

\- Eres especial, Faith. Eres especial y única.

Y Faith decidió que quizá no iba a clavarla un cuchillo en el estómago. Quizá, sólo. De momento se limitó a sonreír.

\- Ya lo sé. - Y de repente estaba de pie sin un atisbo de inestabilidad, sacudiéndose la suciedad de los pantalones -. Soy la puta reina del mambo.

***

INTRIGUE

Licor de mandarina del armario de Joyce y con Buffy es como una de esas series de instituto donde los chicos echan los brazos atrás fingiendo un bostezo porque todos son unos caballeros y no tienen la más remota idea del mundo real, y Faith se siente una chica porque Buffy es así, es siempre la primera cita cuando vuelven de cazar y es siempre el acercarse con algo de timidez porque ya no, Faith ya no quiere tener que lanzarse sobre ella, divertida, viéndola ejercer de anfitriona "¿quieres algo de cenar?" y parece que se lo pone en bandeja y Faith no es de esas. No es fácil, no va a decir "sí, a ti", como en una película estúpida, y deja que sea Buffy la que saque la botella y la que se siente a su lado en la cama y un poco más cerca y un poco más cerca y ya han estado allí, ya han hecho eso y más, pero la espera puede ser interesante. Nunca pensó algo así. Que aguantaría una espera. Pero Buffy y su vida de instituto corren a un ritmo distinto y Faith está dispuesta a jugar hasta que salte a su carril, y por eso y sólo por eso se presta a los besos sin lengua y a la espera con licor de mandarina.

***

IRN BRU

\- No sé cómo puedes beber eso.

Es algo asi como una costumbre. Criticar lo que hace y lo que lleva y lo que come y lo que ve en la televisión. Es como estar en la escuela otra vez y meterle brasas en los calzones a aquel niño flacucho del que no recuerda el nombre. Sólo que al menos a Faith se lo dice con alguna razón.

\- "Dijo el chico que bebe sangre de una bolsa".

Claro que Faith no se dejaría meter nada que no quisiera en ningún sitio. Y sigue sorbiendo con su pajita y sigue sonando la música y el soplón con el que ha quedado no llega pero por alguna razón a Angel no le irrita tanto como debería.

\- Es repugnante.

Es una batalla perdida.

\- Es un gusto adquirido, vampiro, y los dos sabemos mucho de eso.


End file.
